Dude, where's my husband?
by Persefone
Summary: AU. Rukawa asiste a la fiesta post, final del campeonato nacional... el unico problema es que, al día siguiente, amanece con una resaca infernal y un anillo de matrimonio en su anular izquierdo. WTF? Slash! SenRu!


Rukawa se despierta con una luz matutina infernal, justo por fuera de la ventana de su habitación. Son las 7 am de un día sábado, y tiene la firme sensación de nunca haber bebido tanto en su vida como lo hizo la noche anterior. El tan sólo sentarse en su cama le significa un dolor de cabeza de aquellos, y le obliga a volver a la posición horizontal que mantenía pocos instantes antes, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Hasta que nota dos cosas que lo alarmaron de inmediato: Primero, ésa no era su habitación, y segundo, había otro cuerpo acurrucado al lado suyo.

- "¡¿Qué demonios….?!"

El súper estrella de Shohoku no recordaba nada; sólo ve una espalda ancha, desnuda y bastante pálida ante sus ojos. No logra identificar al dueño de dicho cuerpo –pues sí, se nota que es un hombre- y eso le hace sentirse un poco angustiado. "¿Qué mierda hice anoche?" piensa, mientras hace un severo esfuerzo por recopilar: La noche anterior, fiesta de final de temporada; todos los equipos conocidos que llegaron a las finales, juntos, metidos en un antro de aquellos de los que Mitsui se sentía orgulloso por frecuentar, bebiendo cantidades industriales de cerveza. Todos, menos Rukawa, puesto que el gas de la bebida le hacía hincharse mucho… No, él bebía tequila, y no cualquier tequila, sino un Margarita tras otro. Maldita sea, recordaría no ser tan vanidoso la próxima vez.

Un hondo suspiro sonó a su lado. El desconocido habitante se había movido levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar. No obstante, ahora un lado de su rostro podía ser visto, y Kaede casi volvió a caer en coma etílico cuando descubrió de quien se trataba: Ahí, recostado en la misma cama que él, aparentemente desnudo y absolutamente apacible, dormía Akira Sendoh, segundo al mando de su archi rival Ryonan.

- WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?- - Fue lo único que atinó a pensar. Ok, de acuerdo, Sendoh estaba con él, en su cama, desnudo.

Decidió echar una mirada alrededor a modo de control de daños. Lo que vio, no le ayudó en absoluto. Toda la habitación estaba patas arriba: La ropa desperdigada por doquier; las zapatillas ni siquiera se asomaban; lo que suponía debían ser los libreros, se encontraban vacíos… todos los libros, las revistas de básquetbol, muchos Cd en el suelo… Y la mesa del escritorio vacía. Vacía. Pero con rastros de haber sido el campo de una guerra de trincheras, por lo que la posición y la fractura de una de sus patas metálicas indicaran. Peor: Ésa, definitivamente, no era su habitación.

Rukawa se quedó quieto. No había encontrado nada que lo hubiese tranquilizado; es más, habían sólo evidencias de haber tenido una borrachera de aquellas, una noche de juerga y baile en grande, sin considerar los rastros de lo que parecía una maratón de sexo salvaje con el galán de la preparatoria Ryonan. Mister sonrisas, si hasta durmiendo parecía estar riendo de algún chiste muy bueno.

Pensó en levantarse en silencio y arrancar hasta que su "invitado" se recuperase y huyese, pero al intentar abandonar la cama, un brazo largo y musculoso lo dejó exactamente donde había despertado. Maldito Sendoh, lo que le faltaba: Convertirse en su osito de peluche. Estaba bien concentrado culpando al alcohol, cuando Akira abrió los ojos de par en par, y se giró a mirarlo. Se observaron en silencio.

- Por favor, dime que guardé una aspirina y una garrafa con agua junto al velador, cariño.- Dijo el recién despertado, con cara de realmente necesitar una garrafa con agua.

- …. – "¿Cariño?" Kaede guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ni hablar de decir algo, él nunca había sido de quienes conversaban con otra gente. Mucho menos después de encontrarse en una situación así.

- Olvídalo, sólo déjame dormir un par de horas más y estaré como nuevo. – Sendoh se volteó nuevamente hacia Rukawa, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con la colcha - - Ven, arrímate conmigo, quieres? Ya mañana podremos contarles a nuestros amigos lo del matrimonio.

Rukawa se quedó de una pieza. ¿Lo del qué? ¿Matrimonio? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando Sendoh? Fue entonces cuando, en medio de su desesperación, lo vio. En su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular, había una argolla delgada y dorada. Buscó la mano de Sendoh, que también tenía una de ésas.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!!!! Eso era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y que no debía olvidar: En plena borrachera, se había casado con Sendoh.


End file.
